Fiebre Loca
by Kane-Lee
Summary: Solo por un disgusto de Raven hacia Robin provoca demasiados problemas, puesto que el líder de los titanes comienza a comportarse de una manera tan extraña y a la ves divertida, ¿podran los titanes con este nueva y loca aventura?
1. Lluvia

**Aviso: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno a acepción de Yuki y Boba que mas adelante conocerán, este Fic fue creado hace años en un foro em… ok no diré cual, mi nee-chan (Himeko) y yo somos las autoras de este Fic el cual espero y sea de su agrado.

Ah otra cosa dejen reviews! o no abra continuación muajajaja es enserio.

**Fiebre Loca**

Era una noche tranquila para los habitantes de Jump City, por el contrario para los Titanes no, ya que se encontraban luchando con el furioso Plasmus.

Tenían demasiada ventaja a causa de que eran cinco contra uno como resultado de que en segundos terminaran haciéndolo polvo.

Decidieron finalmente llevarlo a prisión sin embargo inesperadamente comenzó a llover, seguidamente por culpa de dicho fenómeno los titanes se apresuraron a llevar a Plasmus a prisión, no obstante Raven por un capricho hacia su líder fue al único que no cubrió con sus poderes para evitar que este se mojara.

Tras varios minutos después, finalmente llegaron a la torre T por otra parte repentinamente el líder de los titanes comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal.

Por esta razón, enseguida el pelinegro notaba que respiraba con demasiada dificultad, mientras tanto, su vos se quebraba convirtiéndose en minutos en desabrida y tosca.

De esta manera Starfire cocinaba para él su famosa sopa Tamarareana para aliviar un poco los síntomas de su líder.

-Robin, toma esto te ayudara a curarte-le aseguraba la ojiverde ofreciéndole una sopa diluida color amarillo pistache.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntaba el chico de él antifaz haciendo muecas de disgusto.

-Es para que te sientas mejor-contestaba Starfire muy sonriente.

-Gracias Star…pero creo que pronto me sentiré mejor-insistía nerviosamente.

-Como digas Robin…

-La lluvia sí que te iso mucho daño –aseguraba Cyborg con indiferencia.

-Si, porque cierta personita no me ayudo-refunfuñaba con trabajos fulminando a la culpable de su estado.

-No me mires así, tú te lo buscaste-contestaba la peliazul con cierto tono neutro.

-¿Que fue lo que te ise?-la interrogo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hurtaste a Yuki!-exclamo furiosa.

-¿Quien es yuki? ¿Y cómo sabes que fui yo?

-¡Porque Yuki apareció en tu habitación degollado!

-¡Quien demonios es Yuki!

-Pobre Yuki-murmuro la ojiverde para después fijar su mirada hacia el pelinegro-¡ASESINO!

-Estaré en mi habitación… -mascullo tristemente la peliazul para después desaparecer entre los pasillos.

-Bien hecho Robin-acuso la extraterrestre mirando al pelinegro fríamente.

-¡Pero cómo voy a degollar a el tal Yoko si no se quién diablos es!

-¡Es Yuki!-lo corrigió.

-¡Como sea!

-Te mereces esto y más…pobre Raven…-musito fríamente para después darle la espalda y desaparecer entre los pasillos también, no antes de tirarle la sopa caliente a su líder provocando que este soltara un grito ahogado que se profundizaba por toda la habitación.

-¿!Que fue eso¡?-preguntaba alarmado Chico Bestia.

-¡Me quemo me quemo!-gritaba el líder mientras saltaba de dolor.

-Ten más cuidado viejo-se bufaba entre risas por lo gracioso que bailaba el pelinegro.

-No sé porque presiento que tú tuviste algo que ver con Yiko-le dijo parando en seco con cierto tono de ironía.

-Es Yuki-lo corrigió Cyborg.

-¡Como sea!

-Yo, porque aria eso viejo-musitaba inocentemente.  
Instintivamente Cyborg junto con Robin se volvieron hacia Chico Bestia mirándolo con cierta excepción irónica.

-Cálmense Viejos, ¿Cuando me han visto robar?-dijo este demasiado nervioso.

-Mmm empecemos día de Julio de él 2004 tomaste mi auto sin permiso-le recordó Cyborg.

-Y... ¿te acuerdas de Bobo?-pregunto el líder enarcando una ceja.

-¿Quien diablos es Bobo?

-¡Mi pequeño monito que cantaba! Y tú te lo llevaste…-lo acuso.

-Pero te lo regrese…-respondió tratando de defenderse.

-¡Si pero sin cabeza!

-Pero tenía que cortarle la cabeza porque… ¡Ese mono era diabólico!

-¿Como que era diabólico?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Si! cantaba en la noche la de estrellita donde estas…!y eso daba miedo!-contestaba Chico Bestia demasiado aterrado.

-¡Te matare!...-escandalizo pausadamente mientras estornudaba fuertemente.

-No te ves muy bien Robin…-admitió Cyborg con preocupación.

-¡Cy tiene razón viejo!…mejor me matas luego por lo mientras descansa-finalizo Chico Bestia corriendo cobardemente.

-¡Mas te vale decirle a Raven que mataste a su Koyo!-le gritaba el líder fuertemente.

-Es yuki-corrijio nuevamente Cyborg.

-¡Como sea!

Mientras tanto, seguían transcurriendo las horas en la torre T puesto sin darse cuenta el reloj ya marcaba mas de las 10:00 de la noche, sin embargo el líder de los titanes cada vez se sentía peor ya que sus síntomas empeoraban cada vez más, como resultado de que el pelinegro comenzara a delirar.

-¡Súbete a mi moto! Lalalalala…- repetía una y otra vez palabras incoherentes comenzando a bailar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-le creía ilusamente Cyborg sonriendo de oreja a oreja para después salir a montar la moto de su líder.

En el que al mismo tiempo Chico Bestia ya se encontraba en la habitación de Raven contándole incoherencias y mentiras sobre los acontecimientos de lo que "en verdad" le había ocurrido a su pobre muñeco "Yuki".

-Déjame entender, Robin no degolló a Yuki…-contestaba enarcando una ceja.

-Aja-asentía inocentemente.

-Y fue Santa Claus…-murmuraba siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, ese malvado gordito…

-¡Fuiste tú cierto!-gritaba furiosa mientras se acercaba a Chico Bestia con una cierta sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Auxilio!-gritaba Chico Bestia mientras corría por toda la habitación.

Por otra parte mientras le daba su merecido a Chico Bestia, Raven recordó lo injusta que fue al acusar a si nada mas a su líder, soltando a su víctima en seco volviéndose a la puerta comenzando a caminar por los pasillos en busca de él pelinegro.

Ya en la sala principal se encontró al instante con su líder ayándolo sentado de espaldas en el sofá aparentando que este miraba tranquilamente la televisión.

-Robin…esto, lamento no haberte evitado un resfriado-se disculpaba la peliazul mientras se acercaba al sofá, añadiendo después-y lamento culparte por lo de Yuki.

-¡Por dios! ¡No puede ser!-se volvió en seco mirando directamente a los ojos violetescos de su compañera provocando que esta se encogiera de hombros en reaxion.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres Oprah!

-¿?

-¡OPRAH!

-Loco…

-Robin veo que ya estas mejor-decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-¿Quien eres tú?

-Robin soy Starfire tu amiga…-murmuraba tristemente.

-¡Espera si te recuerdo!

-Robin…-nombraba la ojiverde mientras se le iluminaban sus ojos de emoción.

-¡Eres Lindsay Lohan!-gritaba el pelinegro alegremente.

-Ah?-preguntaba confundida mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Tranquila, el cree que soy Oprah…-suspiraba pesadamente.

Mientras tanto Cyborg junto con Chico Bestia a su costado reaparecían entrando nuevamente a la sala principal.

-¡Hey Raven esta vez te pasaste!-decía este todo sacudido.

-¡El Grinch!-gritaba el pelinegro refiriéndose a Chico Bestia.

-¡Donde!-mascullaba idealista Chico Bestia girando su cabeza en busca de ese personaje.

-¡Barney sálvame!-sollozaba el pelinegro aferrándose a Cyborg.

-¿Barney?-preguntaba Cyborg demasiado confundido tratando de despegarse de Robin.

-Sabes de pequeño era tu fan numero uno…-susurraba el pelinegro inocentemente.

-¡Quítenme a este loco!-se quejaba Cyborg intentando desesperadamente alejarse de él.

-Sabes Barney tú y Baby Bod arian bonita pareja

-¿Baby qué?-preguntaba demasiado confundido.

-Debe estar muy grave-aseguraba la pelirroja añadiendo después- ay que llevarlo al hospital rápido.

-¡No no quiero ir a la casa de Madonna!

-Tendrás que ir –le ordenaba Raven fastidiada.

-¡NO!-gritaba al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie volviéndose a la salida y desaparecer entre los pasillos.

-¡Que no escape!

-¡Sepárense!-les ordenaba Cyborg a los demás.

-¡Esperen!, voy a dejar a Yuki-aclaraba Raven.

-¿Yuki?- inquirían todos.

-Si

-¿Porciento quien es Yuki?

-¿Y qué es eso que tienes envuelto en esa sabana?-preguntaba nuevamente Chico Bestia.

-Es yuki

-¡Y quién demonios es Yuki!-exclamaba Cyborg.

-Pues Yuki-mascullaba con cierta mordacidad.  
-…

-Saludos Terrestres… ¡Robin se escapa!-interrumpía la chica Tamarareana.

-Sierto-asentia Cyborg mientras se aclaraba la vos-¡Sepárense!

Seguidamente los Titanes se separaron en busca de su loco Líder, no obstante Raven fue la primera en ayarlo.

-Soy un pajarito-recitaba desvariando el pelinegro agitando sus brazos imitando a un Canario.

-No des ni un paso más…-le advertía Raven conforme se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-Soy un pajarito, soy un pajarito, ¡a volar!-finalizo aventándose por la ventana.

-¡No!-escandalizaba Raven demasiado aterrada.

-¿Que pasa? me pareció escuchar un grito…-murmuraba starfire con preocupación no obstante el silencio de su amiga la altero mucho mas-¿Que pasa Raven?

-Esta…esta muerto…-mascullaba con un hilo de voz totalmente paralizada.

-¡Quien está muerto!

-Robin…-sollozaba mientras se estremecía.

_** Continuara...**_


	2. Mas problemas

**Nota:** ¡Hola! - bueno se que nadie comento xD a excepción de Mizuki-neko15, de verdad gracias por comentar n_n pero en fin, no me gusta dejar las cosas así sin terminar, mas por solamente por esa razón aquí está el otro capítulo para quien le interese :3 aparte, ya sé que la época de los titanes ya paso, y lo admito asta yo misma ya los olvide xD pero publico este fic para recordar viejos tiempos…y para no dejarlo a medias, um… si solamente por eso.

Espero y ahora si dejen mas reviews nos vemos.

_**Capitulo 2 "Mas problemas"**_

— ¡Que!— Exclamaba Starfire sin creer las palabras de su amiga — Eso es imposible…

— Créelo— Susurro con un ligero hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo fue que paso?— Musito débilmente aterrorizada.

— Al parecer...creyó ser un ave y se lanzo por la ventana y…

— ¡Esperen! no murió, ¡se atoro en esa rama!— Interrumpió aliviado Chico Bestia.

— ¡Y que estamos esperando!, vallamos por el antes de que vuelva a creerse pájaro y se lance!

— Lo haré yo— Finalizo Starfire saliendo por la ventana asta encontrase con el pelinegro que efectivamente se había atorado entre las ramas de un árbol.

— ¡Robin!

— ¡Mamacita!— Señalo refiriéndose a la extraterrestre.

— ¿Qué?

— Donde esta Santa Claus porque ya va a llegar…— Desentonaba el loco líder no obstante antes de que Starfire lo interrumpiera.

— ¡Te has portado muy mal! — Lo regaño fastidiada en cuanto sujetaba su capa y seguidamente llevárselo de allí.

— Muy bien, ahora atémoslo –Sugirió Chico Bestia.

— No, ay que atarlo y llevarlo al Doctor—Corrigió Cyborg .

— Mejor aun, ay que atarlo arriba del carro y ay que llevarlo al Doctor—Intensifico nuevamente Chico Bestia.

— ¡Solo ay que llevarlo al doctor rápido!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — Se negaba el pelinegro haciendo berrinches.

— Solo te revisaran—Le explicaba fríamente Raven.

— ¡Oprah No!...eso es lo que siempre dicen ¡Mentira! —Negaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

— No es para tanto…

— ¿Acaso Alguna vez has ido? —Interrogaba el líder con su típico tic en el ojo.

— Pues no…

— ¡Déjenme ir! — Suplicaba exasperadamente lloriqueando como un bebe.

— Ignórenlo, ¡vamos! — Concretaba Cyborg demasiado molesto.

— Barney, me decepcionas… — Musitaba desconsoladamente Robin.

— WTF?

— Creí en ti… ¡los niños creyeron en ti, pero ahora veo que solo eres antipático y gordo!

— ¡Hey a quien le dices antipático y gordo pelos de punta!

— ¿Acaso ay otro Dinosaurio Morado tan gordo y antipático como tú?, Claro…Aparte de Baby Bod

— Cree que tu eres un tal Barney— Señalo divertida Starfire.

— ¿Y quién es ese?

— Es el amigo de todos los niños felices

— ¡Y tu como sabes!

— Internet— Excuso la pelirroja.

— (…)

— Bueno, menos platica y vámonos Robin tiene que... — Paro en seco Starfire notando que nuevamente este no estaba— ¡¿Y Robin!

—Volvió a escapar…

— Oh muchas gracias Barney, tenias que distraernos — Apunto desairadamente Chico Bestia.

— "_Idiota"_ — Pensó Cy.

— Rápido, vamos antes de que se lance otra vez por otra ventana — Señalo preocupadamente Raven.

— Muy bien, separémonos nuevamente, por mi parte buscare en el Living — Sugirió la pelirroja.

— Vamos —Completo Cyborg en conclusión, mientras tanto los Titanes se separaban para buscar nuevamente a Robin.

No obstante Robin se hallaba en un rincón cerca de la sala principal, de él mismo modo en que repetía para así mismo palabras incoherentes y delirantes en el que al mismo tiempo se mecía desconsoladamente en posición fetal.

— Robin…

— Lindsay… — Señalo equivocadamente a la pelirroja — Regresaste para salvarme de los monstruos, descuida nadie sabrá nuestro secretito

— ¿Como dices? —Inquirió confundida.

— ¡Me amas tanto que decidiste regresar para salvarme! ¡Seré famoso yo también!—Murmuro alegremente conforme se le acercaba a Starfire peligrosamente.

— ¡Robin Reaxiona! —Exclamo la pelirroja no antes de soltarle una bofetada.

— Bueno Lindsay eso me dolió… —Se quejo el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

— Lo-lo siento…

— Sabes Lindsay, Oprah es mucho mejor amante que tú… ¡TERMINAMOS! — Aclamo "Ofendido" para después volverse hacia la salida y salir corriendo por los pasillos.

— Genial termino con migo, es decir ¡Escapo otravés! — Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo tras de él.

— ¡Iré a ver a Papa Noel! — Gritaba alegremente mientras pasaba corriendo por los pasillos provocando que "intencionalmente" tumbara a Chico bestia y a Cyborg.

— Señoritas, No se amontonen… — Deliraba Chico Bestia que yacía en el suelo adolorido por el golpe.

—Ahhh… ¿Qué fue eso? — Mascullaba Cyborg demasiado confundido por el impacto mientras trataba de aclarar su mente nuevamente.

— ¡Que no escape! — Escandalizaba Starfire mientras seguidamente corría por los pasillos.

— Valla, deben de estar bromeando — Susurraba Raven en el que al mismo tiempo reaparecía entre las paredes.

— ¿Pero que están asiendo? — Preguntaba Starfire muy divertida al ver que Cyborg junto con Chico Bestia yacían en el suelo en una posición muy incómoda.

— Señoritas, todas tendrán la oportunidad de besarme… — Balbuceaba este Delirando mientras se le acercaba a Cyborg con intenciones negras.

— ¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelo! — Se apartaba velozmente provocando que Chico Bestia despertara de su "sueño".

— Oye viejo eso dolió…

— Tenía que hacerlo —Murmuraba Cyborg incómodamente mientras se ponía de pie seguidamente ayudando a Chico Bestia también.

— Robin ahora piensa que irá a ver a un personaje llamado "Papa Noel" —Explicaba confundida la ojiverde.

— ¿Ya es Navidad? — Preguntaba inocentemente Chico Bestia con cierta chispa de Alegría en su rostro, ganándose el mismo tres miradas asesinas y sarcásticas más un codazo de parte de Raven.

Sin embargo seguidamente después los cuatro se dirigieron al auto de Cyborg para continuar ya exhaustos con su búsqueda, que por otra parte el loco pelinegro deambulaba entre las frías calles de Jum City, causando problemas y ahuyentando a los habitantes que trataban de acercársele.

— ¡Ya voy Papá Noel! ¡Ya voy!... — Recitaba alegremente el enfermo mientras corría y saltaba como un infante.

Por otra parte los Titanes ya demasiados irritados aun no lograban dar con el pelinegro.

— Ya buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos nada

— Debe ser fácil de distinguir, ¿Que otro loco llevaría puesta una pijama de los ositos cariñositos? — Inquiría Cyborg irónicamente.

— Esto no hubiera pasado si Raven lo hubiera protegido — Acusaba Chico Bestia.

— No, ¡esto no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras robado a Yuki!

— ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieran roto mis esperanzas hacia Papá Noel!

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Inquiría confundía Starfire.

— Tenia que improvisar…— Balbuceaba testarudamente.

— ¡Asesino!

— Inadaptada…

— Am Chico Bestia… —Trataba de intervenir Cyborg.

— Todo es culpa de "Oprah"

— ¡Suficiente! —Bramaba Raven enfurecida para después lanzársele con la finalidad de atacarlo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en el asilo **"Carleyway"…**

— Sabes… yo vivo con Oprah — Le comentaba el pelinegro a un pobre ancianito en silla de ruedas.

— Tu debes ser el camillero, ¿es hora de mi baño de esponja?

— Ay pero que bromista eres Abuelo — Mascullaba inocentemente para después soltarle un" leve e inofensivo" codazo en la espalda de él veterano, provocando seguidamente que la silla de ruedas junto con el abordante comenzara a desplazarse velozmente por los angostos y resbaladizos pasillos de él hospital.

— ¡Ah!...¡Enfermera, enfermera! — Chillaba exigiendo ayuda el pobre de él ochentón.

— ¡Súper vaca to the rescue, MOOO! — Exclamaba desvariadamente al mismo tiempo en que se enroscaba una toalla en la cabeza, para seguidamente después alcanzar a la silla y montarla sentando finalmente su enorme trasero en la pobre cara de él anciano.

— ¡Wiiiiiii Soy todo una heroína MOOO! — Vociferaba alegremente el pelinegro mientras él junto con el ochentón se paseaban velozmente por los pasillos, tirando a todo obstáculo que se le cruzara en el camino, no obstante poco después las ruedas de la silla improvisadamente se atoraron en una estrecha grieta como resultado de que ambos aludidos cayeran despedidamente a un pequeño charco de agua sucia.

—¡ Now you´re safe grandfather, oh yeah baby!

— ¿Cocha pachá?

—Oh, sorry sorry— Se disculpaba el pelinegro aclarando su voz agregando a continuación— Poder fuera!, ahora si mi deber a terminado ¡Adiós Abuelo! —Se despedía alegremente mientras acto seguido abandonaba al pobre de él ancianito que yacía aun en el charco.

— ¡Escuincle infernal! — Exclamaba fuertemente el veterano.

— Ay mi abuelo…si que es gracioso… —Musitaba divertidamente el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a una nueva habitación.

Por otra parte con los Titanes, Raven aun se encontraba azotando y arrancándole el último cabello al pobre de Chico Bestia que por el contrario Cyborg junto con Starfire trataban de intervenir aun sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Aver ustedes dos!, no olviden que Robin aun sigue extraviado —Regañaba Cyborg lográndolos separar con ambos brazos.

— ¡Pero viejo, mira mi cabello!

— Ya no tienes cabello— Se burlaba Starfire.

— ¡Por eso mismo!, está loca terminara matándome— Se quejaba Chico Bestia tocándose su calva, ganándose una mirada endemoniada de parte de la espeluznante Raven.

— Solo ay que seguir buscando... — Suspiraba pesadamente Cyborg.

_Nuevamente en el Acilo..._

— ¡Hola Madre!

— ¿Enfermero?

— ¡Madre! —Exclamaba alegremente el pelinegro, acto seguido después lanzarse en los brazos de la ancianita buscando consuelo como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Quítenme a este jovencito en Pijama!

—Madre de mi corazón... ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

— ¡Seguridad! — Escandalizaba fuertemente la Ancianita provocando que su dentadura saliera de su boca disparadamente, pegándole intencionalmente en la cabeza de el pelinegro como resultado de que este aludido soltara un grito de dolor demasiado fuerte que se alcanzaba a proyectar por toda la ciudad de Jum City.

— Me pareció escuchar un grito— Percibía la ojiverde.

— Al parecer el grito proviene de él acilo de ancianos...

— ¡Es Robin!

— ¿Que mas podría hacerles ese loco? — Preguntaba Raven demasiado fastidiada.

—Seguramente solo robarles sus bacinicas y sus papillas— Contestaba irónicamente Chico Bestia.

— ¡Déjense de tonterías, Vamos rápido! — Finalizaba preocupadamente Cyborg.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. El Doctor

Eh Aquí la continuación de este loco fic después de demorar tanto xD

Capitulo 3 _**El doctor**_

Mientras tanto en el acilo de ancianos...

— ¡Auxilio! Este señorito se volvió completamente loco — Gritaba la anciana mientras trataba de huir de el loco pelinegro.

— ¡Mami! — insistía aferrándose a la abuela.

— ¡Chiquillo de él demonio! —Gritaba aventándole una bacinica en su cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele madre — se quejo pasando su mano entre sus negros cabellos, mientras de tras suyo aparecía de el suelo una extraña silueta negra.

— ¡Te encontré! — exclamo Raven atrapándolo sorpresivamente por detrás.

— ¡AAAAAA el diablo! — Aullaba fuertemente tratando de liberarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban.

_Ahora este cree que soy el diablo_. Pensaba Raven frunciendo el seño.

— Vamos a casa

— ¿A casa? — preguntaba confundido el loco Líder.

— ¡Si! ¿Que parte de ir a casa no entendiste? — le decía Raven demasiado irritada.

— Ir... — susurraba el pelinegro inocentemente mientras Raven solamente se decidía a ignorar las incoherencias que su loco líder recitaba.

Seguidamente después Cybord entraba por la puerta trasera de el acilo, aliviado de que por fin dios con su compañera y su Líder.

— Lo siento señorita — le dijo Cy a la ancianita la cual solo los miraba perplejamente.

— _Ay me dijo señorita_— pensaba sonrojándose aquella ancianita, mientras se despedía agradecida de los titanes.

Ya más tarde, en la Torre T...

— Muy bien ahora que hacemos — pensaba Cyborg.

— Robin, como te sientes — le preguntaba Starfire.

— Como crees que me siento Lindsay, fui cacheteado por una famosa, golpeado por mi mamá y emboscada por una loca que no tiene sentido del humor.

— ¡Yo te mostrare lo que es tener sentido de el humor! — exclamaba Raven demasiado furiosa a punto de lanzarse a atacarlo pero Starfire la detuvo rápidamente.

— ¡Espera! — le gritaba mientras tocaba la frente de su loco líder. — Tiene fiebre, tenemos que llevarlo al doctor — finalizo explicándoles.

— ¡No! DOCTOR ¡NOO! — gritaba Robin

— ¿Viejo porque le tienes tanto miedo al doctor? — preguntaba confundido Chico Bestia, mientras que Robin solo se mecía como niñita miedosa recordando lo que hace años le había sucedido al pobre de él pelinegro.

— _Bruno, porque tengo que ir al doctor _

— _Te van a vacunar __— señalo su acompañante._

— _Joven Grayson, es su turno __— Les aviso el doctor._

— _Adelante Dick_

— _¿__duele? _

— _No __— le aseguro Bruno tratando de calmar al pequeño Robin._

_Sin embargo eso no basto puesto que el pequeño Robin entro demasiado nervioso a aquel horrible consultorio como resultado de que al recibir la inyección obtuvo a cambio un dolor insoportable por la consecuencia de haberse puesto "muy tenso"._

—_¡ Batman Sálvame! __— Gritaba descontroladamente el pobre de él pelinegro._

— ¡Vacuna no! ¡Batman! — susurraba para sí mismo tambaleándose como loco, como consecuencia de que los demás Titanes se alejaran un poco de su enfermo líder.

— _No me queda de otra _— pensaba Raven mientras de la nada sacaba un extraño muñeco y se lo entregaba a su Líder — Toma, Entra al doctor y se fuerte.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es Yuki, te lo prestare pero solo por un momento — murmuraba Raven mientras empujaba a Robin obligándolo a que pasara al consultorio de el Doctor.

— Oye y de donde sacaste a ese mono — preguntaba Chico bestia.

— Yuki es mi creación — respondía secamente.

— ¿A si?

— Si, lo ise en Art attack — contestaba con una pisca de emoción.

— ¡Maldito oso ya verás! — susurraba en silencio para sí mismo chico bestia.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio de el Doctor...

— pase jovencito y recuéstese en aquella camilla le revisare la garganta — señalaba amablemente el Doctor.

— ¿que me va a hacer? — preguntaba Robin demasiado nervioso. — No me inyectara ¿cierto?

— Depende de cómo estés de salud — le aseguro.

— ¡No quiero! — exclamo mientras le daba un punta pie al pobre de el doctor para seguidamente salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Agarren a ese jovencito! — se quejaba el médico mientras salía cojeando de su consultorio.

— ¿¡Robin a dónde vas! — gritaba Starfire.

— ¡Lejos! ¡Muy lejos! — respondía mientras salía por la puerta.

— ¡Espera viejo tranquilo! — exclamaba preocupadamente Chico Bestia, pero ya era tarde Robin había escapado de nuevo.

— ¡Corran y atrápenlo! — les ordenaba Cyborg, mientras los demás se apresuraban a tratar de alcanzar a el loco de Robin, sin embargo por un estúpido descuido Raven al tratar de acelerar el paso tropezó torpemente con un pequeño niño el cual parecía tener Síndrome de Down.

— ¡Mami Mami el Diablo vino por mi! — exclamaba fuertemente el pobre niño enfermo.

— ¡Que no soy el diablo! — exploto Raven recordando como el pelinegro la había llamado así, mientras los de seguridad alertados comenzaban a llegar por detrás.

— ¡Que pasa aquí! — les exigía una respuesta uno de los policías.

— ¡Esta loca me agredió, me patio y amenazo de muerte! — mentía el pequeño niño enfermo.

— Mentira, fue un accidenté yo iba tan rápido que me accidentalmente me tropecé con este niño.

— Explicaba Raven demasiado agitada.

— ¡Díselo a la corte chica loca! — exclamaba el policía colocándole unas esposas a Raven.

Sin embargo, mientras tanto Chico Bestia decidió en convertirse en un feroz dinosaurio para tratar de alcanzar más rápido a su Líder, no obstante Robin al verlo cayó al suelo por la impresión que le dio al ver como un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex trataba de "devorarlo".

— Ups

— Te dijimos que lo detuvieras, no que lo mataras — espeto Cyborg.

— Aun vive, ahora llevémoslo al doctor antes de que despierte — señalaba Starfire mientras lo cargaba y se giraban al camino de el hospital.

En momentos después...

— ¿Y que tiene doctor? — le preguntaba Cy al médico.

— Confuntibitis — señalaba el doctor.

— ¿Confu qué? — preguntaba muy confundido Chico bestia.

—confuntibitis, esto sucede pocas veces, todo empieza con fiebre y la fiebre les afecta la cabeza después de unos segundos se vuelven locos y dicen puros disparates.

— Eso lo explica todo — respondía irónicamente Starfire.

— Es conocida como la fiebre loca — aclaraba el doctor nuevamente.

— Solo necesita reposar puesto que si duerme lo suficiente poco a poco se le irá disminuyendo la Fiebre.

No obstante los Titanes después de escuchar eso retornaron aliviados a su hogar, sin embargo minutos después se percataron de que una de las integrantes de los titanes faltaba.

— ¿¡En la cárcel! — exclamaba comunicándose con Raven por el comunicador.

Asta aquí xD después lo continuare

Matta nee.


	4. El muñeco que cobro vida

**Disclaimer:** siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes.

**Nota:** Gracias por sus comentarios n_n eee aquí la continuación espero y les agrade.

**Fiebre Loca.**

**Capitulo 4. El muñeco que cobro Vida.**

– Enseguida vamos – le aseguraba Cyborg a Raven por el comunicador.

– No, yo iré ustedes amarren a Robin y cuídenlo, yo iré a salvar a Raven y les explicare que fue lo que paso – explicaba Starfire mientras salía por la puerta, los demás titanes asintieron mientras se quedaban preguntando de el porque su compañera se había metido en semejante problema.

Sin embargo, media hora después...

– Chicos, ay un pequeño problema – susurraba Starfire por comunicador mientras fulminaba a Raven con la mirada.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntaba Cyborg.

– Estoy encerrada en la cárcel también por culpa de Raven... – decía enfadada mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

– ¿De verdad, qué ocurrió? – inquiría Cyborg.

– Luego te explico ahora por favor ¡sácanos de aquí! – exclamaba Starfire demasiado angustiada.

– Quiero a Yuki... – susurraba tristemente Raven

– Quiero salir – agregaba Starfire

– ¡Hey!, Oprah y Lindsay son mías y nada mas mías, yo soy Robin y debo protegerlas tantarán súper am... ¡yo! – gritaba el loco de el Líder quitándole el comunicador a Cyborg.

– Pues no haces un buen trabajo señor celebridad – agregaba con sarcasmo Chico Bestia.

– Estoy de acuerdo – concordaba Starfire por el comunicador.

– Voy para allá – respondía Cyborg

– ¡No! – exclamaba Starfire.

– ¿Por qué?

– Dejaras solo a Robin con Chico Bestia, los dos podrían hacer explotar la ciudad entera si se lo proponen – explicaba la extraterrestre.

– Tienes razón – admitía Cyborg mientras Chico Bestia hacia pequeños berrinches detrás de él.

– Entonces iré yo si tanto desconfían de mi – les decía enojado Chico Bestia.

– De acuerdo pero tráeme a Yuki – susurraba Raven.

– Esta bien yo te llevare personalmente a tu querido Yuki – musitaba Chico bestia con cierta malicia. _Si es que no se pierde en el camino_. Pensaba soltando una pequeña risa infame.

– Aquí te esperamos Chico Bestia – se despedía Starfire terminando la comunicación. – Espero ir a casa pronto... – susurraba para sí misma.

– Yo solo quiero a Yuki – expresaba fríamente Raven.

– ¡Esto es tu culpa! – exclama la extraterrestre muy enojada.

– No lo es – se defendía Raven tranquilamente

– ¡Si no te hubieras tropezado con ese niño de síndrome de Down! – la culpaba.

– Fue un accidente... – trataba de tranquilizarse Raven.

– Pero esto tampoco hubiera pasado si tú lo hubieras cubierto como a todos para evitar que no se enfermara. – agregaba Starfire.

– Como iba a saber que el que robo a Yuki fue Chico Bestia en lugar de Robin – se defendía una vez más.

– ¡ Eres una egoísta! – Gritaba Starfire sacada de quicio mientras se le aventaba a Raven para iniciar una pelea.

Todos los presos en sus celdas comenzaban a gritar emocionados por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo al hacerlo unos policías que cuidaban las celdas inmediatamente se acercaron para ver que ocurría por culpa de el escándalo.

– ¡Que pasa aquí! – exclamaba fuertemente uno de los policías. – ¡¿porque se están golpeando?

– Me llamo egoísta – respondía fríamente Raven.

– ¡Y puedo hacerlo muchas veces! – respondía Starfire demasiado alterada.

– Y también insulto a su esposa... – mentía Raven comportándose como una niña inocente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaba Starfire demasiado confundida.

– Si, y trae una navaja y trato de asesinarme – agregaba con malicia Raven.

– Ah...con que insultando a mi esposa ehhh – decía el iluso de el policía creyendo todo lo que Raven le decía. – Puedes salir – agregaba refiriéndose a Raven para después abrirle la celda.

– Muchas Gracias, dios lo bendiga – susurraba Raven mientras salía de la celda.

– Y en cuanto a usted señorita se quedara otra noche ahí por insultar a mi esposa – expresaba el policía refiriéndose a Starfire.

– Pero... yo no...

– Guarda silencio – la callaba el policía, mientras que por detrás desaparecía Raven con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

– ¡Ya veras, yo sé dónde vives! – gritaba Starfire mientras se desesperaba mas.

Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia iba muy tranquilamente por las calles en camino hacia la prisión. Su mirada se posaba en la de él muñeco Yuki. Tramaba algo, pretendía hacerle algo a ese muñeco.

– Muy bien es hora de asesinarte – le decía al muñeco mientras lo acercaba a un encendedor, pero para su sorpresa el muñeco se movió, alertando al pobre de chico bestia.

– Oye viejo, no querrás hacerme eso –le decía el muñeco Yuki con su dulce vocecita. – Mi ama se molestara mucho – agregaba dibujando una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

– ¡Esta vivo! – exclamaba aterrado Chico Bestia mientras lo aventaba muy lejos de él para comenzar a correr como niñita asustada.

– ¡Espera no me dejes! – exclamaba Yuki mientras trataba de alcanzar a Chico Bestia.

– ¡Auxilio un muñeco endemoniado me quiere matar! – gritaba fuertemente mientras seguía corriendo por "su vida", pero inesperadamente de lo rápido que corría tropieza con Raven que apenas esta reaparecía en el suelo.

– Ten más cuidado Chico Bestia – lo regañaba Raven mientras se levantaba.

– Espera... ¿No estabas en la cárcel?, ¡y por favor dile a tu muñeco endemoniado que deje de perseguirme! – gritaba Chico Bestia asustado y confundido.

– ¡Ama! – exclamaba Yuki mientras corría a los brazos de Raven. – Te extrañe mucho.

– ¡Yuki! – susurraba mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos.

– ¿?

– No me vuelvas a dejar Yuki – susurraba Raven con tristeza.

– No lo are... – le respondía el muñeco mientras abrazaba a Raven tiernamente.

– Me estoy volviendo loco... – susurraba para sí mismo Chico Bestia.

– Te explicare todo cuando volvamos a casa – le respondía Raven fríamente.

– Espera... – susurro parándola en seco. – ¿Dónde está Starfire?

– Ella...está un poco ocupada – excusaba nerviosamente.

– ¿No estaba con tigo en prisión? –preguntaba aun confundido Chico Bestia.

– Me dijo que...tenía que salir a buscar algo – insistía.

– ¿Y porque estas tan nerviosa? – seguía interrogando.

– Eso no importa...volvamos con los demás. – inquiría Raven mientras cargaba a Yuki.

– Ama ese chico verde intento asesinarme. – acusaba Yuki señalando a Chico Bestia.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaba Raven.

– Dijo...que el también quiere volver a casa – se apresuraba a decir Chico Bestia mientras le tapaba la boca al muñeco.

– De acuerdo volvamos. – susurro Raven no tan convencida para después girar hacia su hogar.

Ya en la Torre T...

– ¿Cyborg como sigue Robin? – preguntaba Raven.

– Al parecer la fiebre a disminuido – aseguraba no tan seguro.

– ¡Mami! – gritaba Robin mirando a Raven.

– Bueno...creo que sigue igual – admitía Cyborg mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

– El dijo que eras mi mami – susurraba el loco de el líder apuntando a Cyborg.

– Que hiciste que... – regaño a Cyborg.

– Em...

– Y que tu eres Picoro de Dragon ball Z – añadía el pelinegro esta vez apuntando a Chico Bestia.

– Cyborg le lavaste el cerebro – apuntaba Chico Bestia.

– Estaba aburrido – excuso Cy mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

– ¿Y a donde fue la pelirroja? – preguntaba el pelinegro.

– Hey...es verdad – se preguntaba Cyborg mientras miraba sospechosamente a Raven.

– Fue a buscarlos... – inquiría nerviosa.

– Entonces ay que avisarle que estamos en la torre – comentaba mientras sacaba su comunicador.

– No hace falta...ella vendrá – excusaba Raven quitándole el comunicador.

– Um...de acuerdo – respondía Cy confundido.

Pasaron varios minutos después y ya todos los titanes estaban cansados, había sido un largo día...y muy largo en verdad, Robin se encontraba en su habitación aun con fiebre mientras se hallaba jugando a las muñecas con Yuki y su fiel osito Bobo, el cual al parecer se encontraba todavía sin cabeza.

– Yo soy la señorita Nesvi – aseguraba el loco de él pelinegro mientras tomaba el té.

– ¿Y a ti que te hicieron bobo? – preguntaba confundido Yuki esperando una respuesta de Bobo pero este no respondió.

– ¡Tu hablas! Qué bonito – susurraba el pelinegro alegremente refiriéndose a Yuki.

– ¿Por qué no hablas? – insistía Yuki apuntando a Bobo, pero no respondió. – o cierto no tienes cabeza, perdona.

– Este está loco... – le susurraba Yuki.

– Y que lo digas – respondía el loco líder.

– Bien yo seré la mamá y tu serás el papá y Bobo sin cabeza nuestro hijo – le explicaba alegremente, mientras Yuki asentía.

– Bien, Según tu Yuki llegas de el trabajo.

– Siii – asentía alegremente el muñeco. Para agregar después – Ya llegue mi amor.

– O que bien cariñito, ya debes tener hambre – le seguía el juego Robin mientras esperaba a que Yuki dijera algo... – Yuki deberías besarme...

– ¿A si? – preguntaba el muñeco confundido.

– ¡Pues claro! Yo soy la mamá y tú el papá, deberías hacerlo – le aseguraba el loco de el líder.

– ¿Te beso de verdad? – insistía Yuki aun confundido.

– Pues si... – asentía el pelinegro mientras paraba su boca para recibir un beso, pero sorpresivamente Raven al notar que la puerta estaba abierta entra al instante.

– No ama, no es lo que piensas...él me quería obligar además yo era el papá – se defendía Yuki, percatándose que Raven estaba ahí.

– ¡Y deberías haberme besado porque yo era la madre! – exclamaba enojado el líder.

– ¡Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo! – gritaba Raven alterada, rompiendo una lámpara con sus poderes.

– Con gusto Oprah, yo te explico – se ofrecía Robin.

– Explícame tu Yuki – susurro ignorando a su líder.

– ¡A mí nunca me dejan opinar! – se quejaba el pelinegro ofendido.

– Ama ese psicópata me quería besar a la fuerza – explicaba el muñeco.

– ¡No solo estábamos jugando! – se defendía el pelinegro mientras Raven lo miraba con ojos de furia.

– Cúbrete los ojos Yuki, porque lo que veras será muy violento – Susurraba Raven mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a Robin, y este en reacción se alejaba para enseguida volver a correr por su vida.

– ¡No huyas cobarde! – le gritaba Raven mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

_**Continuara...**_

Nota: n_n hasta aquí le dejo, espero y les haya gustado...perdón si cometo Occ con Raven y con los demás, pero como mencione en el primer capítulo, este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo con mi nee-chan xD por eso, así que sean comprensibles, y bueno espero continuarlo pronto xD.

Nos vemos ~


	5. Un nuevo descubrimiento

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los muñecos xD

Eh aquí la continuación, disfrútenla!

**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo descubrimiento.**

_¡No puedo creer que Raven me hubiera dejado aquí!. _Pensaba Starfire quien flotaba de lado a lado quejándose una y otra vez.

– ¿Quien de aquí es Starfire? – Preguntaba el guardia de una de las celdas.

– ¡Oh, Soy yo! – Exclamo rápidamente la extraterrestre volando hacia la entrada de su celda.

– Queda en libertad señorita, un joven probo su inocencia – Aclaraba el guardia conforme abría el cerrojo con una de sus llaves.

– ¿Enserio?, ¡Qué alegría! – Sonrió triunfante conforme salía volando de ese horrible lugar.

Por otro lado Cyborg esperaba en la entrada de la jefatura de policías mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una hamburguesa gigante.

– Con que aquí estabas – Regañaba Cyborg – Pensé que te habías ido con Raven.

– ¿Q-que…? – Tartamudeo la extraterrestre por la traición de su amiga – ¡La muy traidora le mintió a la policía para poder salir!

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba Cyborg confundido, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

– Un minuto…¿Ella confeso que me había dejado aquí?.

– En realidad…no – Admitio Cyborg – Llame a tu localizador y nadie contestaba, entonces yo pasaba por aquí porque al lado de la prisión ay un restaurante de hamburguesas, después te vi en la ventanilla de la celda, y así fue como paso – Finalizo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Entonces no tenias la intensión de salvarme… – murmuraba la extraterrestre decepcionada – ¿¡Solo era una coincidencia con el restaurante de hamburguesas!.

– Bueno…la verdad es que, si – Admitía Cy Nerviosamente.

– ¡De todos modos gracias! – Exclamaba molesta la pelirroja para después salir de la prisión al lado de Cyborg.

Mientras en la Torre T, los dos muñecos vivientes permanecían por fuera de la habitación del alocado líder, esperando escuchar señales de dolor y suplicas. Pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

– No escucho nada… – Susurraba Yuki – Oye bobo, ¿crees que murió?

– …

– Tienes razón, mejor entrare a ver…

Yuki aun inseguro abrió la puerta con discreción, encontrando así una escena sentimental provocando que este se helara por completo. Los dos titanes estaban perdidos en un beso, labios con labios, mientras que bobo por su lado se encontraba totalmente quieto puesto que aun no podía ver.

– Ama, ¿¡porque lo estas besando! – Preguntaba un exaltado Yuki.

Enseguida al notar que una figura pequeña los observaba Raven aparto los brazos de él pelinegro inmediatamente, volteando a ver al pequeño muñeco quien permanecía sin habla por lo sorprendido que estaba.

– ¡Yuki! – Exclamo la chica.

– … – Dijo bobo.

– Yuki yo, no quería decírtelo pero… – Susurro Raven examinando el suelo con mirada decidida – Por lo de hace rato, note que te gustaba Robin, y si quieres que sea tu novio tengo que… aprobarlo primero.

– ¡Oprah!, no te creía esas mañas – Murmuraba el loco de el pelinegro sonando bastante idiota.

– Lo ise por Yuki – Admitía con nerviosismo.

– Ama, ¡pero yo no soy gay! – Exclamaba Yuki quien se encontraba paralizado – ¡Ya te dije que ese loco quería abusar de mi!

– Solo estábamos jugando – Intervino Robin – Yo te amo a ti Oprah.

– ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas por un momento…? – Preguntaba fríamente Raven.

– ¿Para q lo beses otra ves?, Uy que asco – Susurraba el muñeco con mueca de disgusto – Si mejor nos vamos, ven bobo no queremos ver cosas de adultos…

Enseguida Ambos muñecos salieron de la habitación saltando inocentemente, dejando a los dos titanes completamente solos.

– ¡No, Oprah detente! – Se quejaba Robin – Primero me besas y luego me golpeas, ¡creí que me amabas!.

– Ya te dije q solo lo hice por yuki. – Respondía la chica fríamente

– ¡Bueno al menos si no tengo a Oprah tengo a Lindsay!

– Idiota… – Lo callaba Raven con otro golpe.

Por otro lado, Yuki ayudaba a Bobo a encontrar su cabeza en el cuarto de Chico Bestia.

– ¡Mira lo que encontré! – Gritaba emocionado él muñeco.

Bobo molesto no volvió a responder, sin embargo ese silencio era diferente a los demás, como si le estuviera gritando "¡Idiota, no puedo ver!".

– ¡Discúlpame Bobo!, se me olvida que no tienes ojos… – Sonrió inocentemente Yuki.

– …

– ¡Pero mira!, Encontré tu cabeza – musito señalando la cabeza de un osito que llevaba un antifaz como él de Robin.

Yuki sin pensarlo salió de la habitación para buscar algo con que cocer la cabeza de Bobo, regresando después con una aguja y un hilo.

– ¡! – exclamaba Bobo al ver el tamaño de la aguja.

– Esto no dolerá… – susurraba inocentemente el muñeco Yuki comenzando a coser su cabeza.

Tras varios intentos, y tras varios gritos por parte de Bobo, el muñeco de Raven había terminado con su objetivo.

– ¡Lo logre!, cosí tu cabeza yo solito – expreso orgulloso por su trabajo.

– ¡Tengo la cabeza al revés! – Gritaba enojado.

– ¡Oh vamos!, vele el lado bueno…por lo menos tienes cabeza – Tranquilizo Yuki.

– ¡Me veo rara!, ¡Soy un fenómeno!.

– Bah, estas exagerando...un momento – Expreso este parando en seco mirando a Bobo de pies a cabeza – Eres… ¿¡eres una chica!.

– ¡Claro que lo soy! – exclamo molesta "Boba".

– No puedo creerlo…dormí contigo cuando estábamos jugando, ¡me siento sucio…! – Se decía para sí mismo.

Mientras que por su lado los Titanes descansaban en el Living, mirando una de sus películas favoritas.

– ¿Star? – Preguntaba Chico Bestia al ver a su amiga como fiera.

– ¿¡Donde esta Raven! – Exclamaba molesta Starfire volando de lado a lado.

– Debe de estar en su habitación – Indico Cyborg como todo un soplón.

– Gracias… – Agradeció molesta la extraterrestre para después perderse por los pasillos.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro Raven al observar como su mejor amiga se aproximaba hacia ella.

– ¡Eres una traidora! – Exclamaba Starfire con intensiones de pelear.

– Todo esto es culpa tuya – Indicaba tranquilamente Raven poniéndose a la defensiva.

– ¡Chicas, chicas! – Intervenía Robin apareciendo por los pasillos – No se peleen por mí, hay suficiente sexy Robin para las dos – Indicaba el líder pareciendo todo un alcohólico.

– ¿Eh? – Expresaron las dos al unisonó.

– Tranquilas nenas – Las calmaba Robin pasando su brazo en la cintura de cada una, provocando que la extraterrestre se sonrojara en reacción.

– Bien, no te are nada por hoy – Le aseguro Star demasiado nerviosa, apartando el brazo de Robin mientras daba media vuelta dirigiéndose al Living renegando.

– Hey Oprah suéltame – susurro apartándose de Raven – Si Lindsay nos ve perderé a una y solamente me quedaras tu – señalo el aludido provocando que Raven le soltara una bofetada al instante.

Mas tarde el mitad robot se aseguro en amarrar a Robin en su cama para que este no causara más problemas.

Ya era de noche y Cyborg moría por irse a la cama, dio un último vistazo asegurándose de que su líder no se forzara mas, cosa imposible para un enfermo que deliraba con animalitos por la fiebre, resignado apago las luces para después salir de su habitación dejando solo a su pobre y enfermo amigo. Robin sin objetar nada al sentir que no podía liberarse se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente el líder despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, la fiebre ya había parado y la enfermedad había cesado favorablemente.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y soltó un ligero bostezo, mirando hacia los lados asegurándose de que se encontrara en su habitación.

– Valla…que sueño tan mas loco he tenido, Chico bestia Piccolo y Cyborg Barney, ¡que gracioso! – susurraba para sí mismo, aliviado de que todo había sido un sueño.

– Tengo una buena y una mala noticia – musitaba una dulce vocecita – La buena es que encontré la cabeza de Bobo, ¡pero la mala es que es una hembra! – Exclamaba Yuki quien reaparecía en la cabecera de su cama.

Los Titanes se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor, hasta que los gritos de Robin se hicieron presentes por toda la habitación. Los héroes se alertaron al escuchar como su líder vociferaba en su habitación, por lo que todos dejando su desayuno fueron inmediatamente a donde este se encontraba.

– ¡Ayúdenme! – Gritaba el pelinegro como poseído mirando a Yuki, que lo miraba confundido.

Starfire fue la primera en entrar, siguiéndole después los demás titanes alterados por sus gritos.

– ¿Robin que sucede? – Pregunto la extraterrestre.

– ¡Los muñecos están vivos, desátenme ahora mismo! – Exigía el pelinegro tratando de zafarse.

Los titanes se extrañaron al ver que él muñeco de Raven y de Robin permanecían inertes en el suelo sin moverse.

– Viejo, debes estar muy enfermo – Indicaba Cyborg sin creerle.

– El dice la verdad, ¡Están vivos! – corrigió Chico Bestia, quien ya los había visto con vida antes.

– ¡Amarren a Chico Bestia también! – Exclamaba Starfire.

– No, ¡Es enserio! – Se defendió el verde – ¡Raven diles que es verdad!

– Amárrenlo… – susurro Raven con malicia.

– ¡Confiesa Raven ! – Bramo molesto Chico Bestia.

– Esperen…no sabemos si Raven dice la verdad – Objeto Starfire aun ofendida.

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso Star? – pregunto Cyborg confundido.

– ¡Que es una mentirosa! – Exclamo molesta la pelirroja.

– Cyborg yo no miento… – Se defendía la de la capa.

– ¡Mientes! – Volvió a acusar Star.

– Hey amigos, no ay porque hacer tanto alboroto –Intervino nuevamente aquella vocecita – solo bromeábamos.

– ¡Exacto, solo bromeaban! – Asintió Chico Bestia, dándose cuenta de que el que había Hablado había sido el mismo Yuki.

"_WTF"_

– ¡Están vivos! – gritaron todos al unisonó.

_**Continuara…**_

Perdón por la tardanza xD hahaha bueno espero y les allá gustado :D comenten ñe!

Adiós n_n


End file.
